


Clouds in the Sky

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Luna and Bucky spend some time cloud gazing





	Clouds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 -Square N2 - 'Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud' - Maya Angelou
> 
> No warnings, it is just a little light-hearted one-shot

Bucky was lying on the brow of a hill with his head in his girlfriend's lap. She was currently braiding and putting flowers in his hair. He found the action soothing, so he wasn’t going to complain, even if Steve ribbed him for it later. Whilst he was gazing up at the clouds floating by, he grinned at the different shapes the clouds were taking. 

“Working your magic love?” he whispered tipping his head back so he could look into her bright blue eyes that were sparkling with mischief.

“You don’t appreciate Cap’s shield floating by?” she asked, her voice ringing like music in his ears.

“I think it’s brilliant,” he nodded, “makes cloud watching more fun.”

“My mum always used to say to me when I was little,” she muttered softly, “Try to be a rainbow in someone’s cloud.”

“I wish more people thought like that Lunes,” he responded reaching up and taking her hands in his good hand.

“So do I,” she smiled back at him, leaning over his form she pressed her lips against his.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips, “You are my rainbow.”

“You are my rainbow too Bucky,” she informed him. 

***

Bucky was in a good mood when he entered the Avengers Tower that afternoon, he had enjoyed a lovely afternoon with Luna and nothing could bring him down. Not even Tony blasting a song about punk rockers with flowers in their hair.

“Nice hair Buck,” Steve greeted his voice devoid of laughter but looking at Steve’s face he could tell he was desperately trying not to laugh.

“Luna did it,” he smiled at his friend, “she’s agreed to marry me.”

Steve’s face changed from trying to hold back laughter to a full-on grin, “I’m happy for you, Buck.”

“Thanks,” Bucky nodded, “So you will be my best man?”


End file.
